Stay Here, Stay Forever
by babydoll619
Summary: Vince moves on from his feelings for Mia, when he meets a special woman who happened to move into the apartment complex next door.
1. Chapter 1

Author: babydoll619

Title: Stay here, Stay forever

Fandom: TFATF

Pairing: Vince/OFC

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the movie. This story is just from my crazy imagination. If anything sounds familiar, it's simple a coincidence.

Feedback: I would love some thank you.

Author's Note: in this story, Vince isn't as interested as he was in Mia like the movie. Sure he had a crush, but his interest moved on.

**Chapter 1**

Sitting by his window, he sat there looking out and staring at the community garden that was located on the side of the Toretto's household. The garden belonged to the apartment complex that was next door. From time to time, Vince had watched the residents spent their time in their sections of the garden. He grew into the habit staring at the garden since he moved to Dom's house. Watching the plants and vegetation grow had become his way of escaping from the nagging he received from the team and racer chasers. He was able to calm down and relax without being bothered. Not that he had any inkling of wanting to garden himself, but seeing the innocence of other people just made him grateful for what he had with the team.

Watching the garden blossom for a good year and half, Vince knew who would visit the garden at certain times and even made up their names. He smirked to himself when a particular older lady got frustrated when her roses wouldn't grow as fast as the gay man's on the other side of the garden. Drinking his beer and sitting by his window, admiring the little beautiful spot from the whole neighborhood, was when he first saw her. He could tell right away that she was new. Not daring to move, he watched her walk around in the late afternoon admiring her neighbor's accomplishments. Her hair was whisked off her shoulder as a breeze blew by her. Vince noticed her caramel skin as she wore an off the shoulder blouse and tight denim jeans. Her hair was dark but when the sun caught it he saw the hint of red. Knowing right away that her hair wasn't natural yet it fit her.

His ear caught the voice of Dom announcing dinner was ready, however, Vince didn't want to get up. He continued to admire her as she walked around and bask in the warm weather before the sun disappeared. As she went around the rose bushes, he spotted something small on her forearm. It wasn't a tattoo but perhaps a scar. His mind filled up with ideas of how she got it and if she were hurt by someone. Thrown out of his thoughts, the loud knock at his door made him jolt up. Turning his head, he watched as Letty pop in. "V, let's go get some grub."

Vince sighed and nodded. Turning his head to look out the window, he noticed that she was gone. Blinking rapidly, he wondered if he had dreamed her up. Looking at the Corona in his hand, it was hardly touched. Confusion entered his head while he scratched the back of his head.

"You alright, V?" Letty asked as she knew Vince was pissed off still because the buster had made a quite of an impression on Mia and Dom.

Vince got off his chair and walked to her. "Let's just go eat." They both walked out of his room and went downstairs to eat as a happy family they were.

When night came, Vince couldn't help but think of that girl in the garden. He hoped he wasn't dreaming

but thought maybe his mind was so tired that it was playing tricks on him. Sleep swept in and took over as his body relaxed and sent him into dreamland, where he saw the girl and she was smiling at him. It was as if she knew he was watching. But, as quickly as the dream came, it quickly left because morning came knocking at his door.

After work, Vince went home with the team and blinked hard when he saw her at the corner crossing the street with grocery bags in hand. He made sure not to blink as he carelessly walked up the steps to the house. He saw her glance over and grin. Standing still, he saw her walk pass the house and enter the apartment complex. Jesse had caught Vince staring and smirked. He purposely bumped passed Vince and got the big loaf's attention. Vince grunted and then they walked into the house.

During dinner, Vince thought about the color of the woman's eyes. They were dark brown and her flowy auburn hair were all that his mind thought about. The team wondered what he was thinking about but excused it as his jealously peeking out and giving them the silent treatment. Once dinner was over, Vince went off to his bedroom and sat by the window again.

The mystery girl didn't showed up to the garden until he was ready to fall onto his bed. By then, the sun had gone down and the night lights in the garden were on. She was wearing a black hoodie and pajama pants with the words "don't judge me" on across her buttocks. A grin appeared on Vince's lips as he leaned over the window. It was dark in his room and he didn't bother turning on the lights. He placed his hands on the frame as he watched her walk around the garden again. Deep in her thoughts, Vince could tell she was thinking and not paying attention to her surroundings when the older lady came by and surprised her. He watched as they interacted and carried a short conversation until they both left the garden. Soon afterward, Vince went off to bed and hoped to see her again.

The next day, Vince was more pissed off than ever because the buster had showed up for their Sunday barbecue dinner. Leaving, he drove off not caring where he was going. Eventually, he found himself at the local video rental store. He got a couple of movies because he planned on watching them in his room while the rest of the team mingled with Brian.

By the time he made it back to the hose, he saw her climbing out of her car. It was just a regular Jeep Cherokee but it clicked on him that was she had no interest in racing. For a reason, he found that intriguing. He sat in his car as he watched her walking in her scrubs. "She's a nurse," he said out loud while she took off the clip from her hair and let it loose. When she had disappeared into her complex, Vince sighed and climbed out. He was calm enough to rejoin the team for dinner.

It didn't last long however. Later that night, when he overheard Mia agree to a date with the buster, Vince's jealousy appeared again for the millionth time since Brian came into the picture. Anger crawled back into his heart and it fused him up so bad that he stomped out of the house. He had tried so many times with Mia and she never accepted him. Walking around the house, he walked into the neighbors' garden. Standing in the middle, letting the anger wash over him, he was lost in thought when his mystery woman walked in.

"Hello," her voice was soft. Vince's head shot over his shoulder and saw her. And, just like that, his anger was gone. He stared at her like a deer in headlights. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" She asked again as she stood by the entrance of the garden.

Vince reacted with blinking and a clearing of his throat. "No. Just got me off guard." He openly admitted. He didn't know why he told her that, he was a hard guy to catch off guard. "Hi." He then said.

"You live next door, don't you?" She asked as she recognized his face.

Vince nodded as he watched her take a step forward. "You must be new."

"I am." She grinned, she walked around him to get to the other side of the garden.

Vince watched her and began to follow her with three steps behind. "What's your name?"

"Mariana but I'm fine with Mary." She looked over her shoulder and could see him walking behind her. "What's yours?"

"Vince."

She stopped and turned to face him. She was wearing her hoodie and pajama pants again. "That short for Vincent?" He nodded and stood in front of her. Mary glanced over to number B6's vegetables. For a few seconds, she began to feel uncomfortable. Clearing her throat, she looked back to him. "You don't talk much?"

He shrugged only because he didn't know what to tell her. He didn't want to come off as a stalker since he had been watching her.

Hearing the crickets, Mary could only politely smile. "I better go. Time for my bedtime." She walked passed him and Vince caught her body wash scent. His nose was filled with a plum and blossom fragrance; a smell that was wonderful to him. It wasn't the typical vanilla, strawberry or any other fruity scent that the chasers wore.

"It was nice meeting you, Vince." He heard her say.

Vince turned and watched her walk away. "I'll see you around." Mary looked back and grinned. She waved before leaving the garden and walking into the hallway that lead into the small courtyard and then took up the flight of stairs to her apartment. Vince sighed as he walked out of the garden and went to the house, hoping that the buster was gone.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following weeks, Dom and the guys had come up with the plan to look into the competition for race wars. They had waited until closing time and dark enough to be covered by the shadows to check out the garages. With Leon at home with Letty and Mia, Vince and Jesse ventured out with Dom. Their first stop was Hector's shop. They knew he would be across the street at the bar, El Gato Negro, so they went around the back. When they had arrived, they spotted a familiar red truck parked in the alley. Splitting up, Vince caught Brian coming out of Hector's garage and dragged hum over to where Dom was waiting in the dark. They harassed him with questions until Dom was convinced that Brian was worthy to investigate with them. Of course, that only added fuel to the fire that was burning inside Vince.

If Vince had his way, he would have shot Brian with the shotgun. He knew Brian reeked of cop but Dom wasn't listening and that pissed him off more. Vince knew he was losing his friend slowly but he wasn't going to turn his back on his long time friend nonetheless. The next stop was Johnny's Tran garage and Vince never spoke a word after that.

By the time they got back to the house, Vince couldn't bear to go inside. He told Dom and Jesse that he needed to sit down for a bit. Dom brought him a beer and was going to sit with him but Letty kept calling him. Vince shook his head and drank his beer alone. It was close to midnight when Vince watched Mary pull around the corner. The street was filled with cars except for a parking spot right in front of Mia's car. He watched her park and knew she was a good driver, 'probably a better one if she had a racer's car', he thought.

Mary was dressed in her medical scrubs and when she climbed out, she immediately grabbed some of her belongings from the backseat. She had closed the back passenger door when she heard a voice.

"Hi." Vince said as he sat the beer bottle down by his foot.

She brushed her loose hair out of her face. She adjusted her belongings in her arms. "Hi Vince. Nice to see you again." She sighed and made sure her car was closed off.

"Yeah." He noticed that something was off. "You okay?" He couldn't help but ask.

She looked over to him and watched as he stood. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just had a long day at work." He walked over to her to let her see his rugged features. Quickly, she grinned and changed the subject on him. "How have you been?" Even though in her head she was thinking, 'Gosh you look really good.'

Vince shrugged his shoulder and then commented, "My heart's still beating. You?" He knew it was corny but he grinned on the inside when she smirked.

A chuckle escaped her as it was one comment, she had heard many time. "Still standing," She replied and brushed her hair away again.

His piercing blue eyes caught her arm and it was a scar, which made him think about the first time he noticed it. "Interesting scar."

Her eyes widened slightly and then she put her arm down. "Oh this...it's old, got it when I was young." She slightly blushed. Vince had smirked and knew not to push. He could hear loud talking from his house, which meant the team was hanging out in the living room. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked to see who was sitting by the window. Taking that pause, Mary cleared her throat as she wanted to get home and get some food in her system. "Well I better go. Gotta put some grub in me before I pass out." She grinned at him.

Vince snapped his head back at her when she spoke and nodded. Taking a step back, he let her start walking away. She was a good five feet away when he closed his eyes. He knew it was time to move on. "Hey, Mary?" He called out to her and then open his eyes to see if she had heard him. She did, so he then added, "Want to get a drink sometime?"

Looking at him, she saw no harm in saying no. Grinning, she nodded. "Sure, I'd like that." He seemed sweet despite the intimidating looks he was apparently giving off.

Vince slightly grinned and then quickly thought. "Tomorrow good for you?" He wanted to get away from the team for one night, hoping he could have some time to himself with Mary by his side.

"Yeah, meet you in the garden around nine?" She suggested since she was off at eight, which gave her an hour to get home and get ready.

Vince nodded as it was fine with him "Yeah."

She grinned again and then waved to him. "Night Vince."

He waved at her after she did and then went back up to the porch steps. He picked up his beer and glanced over just in time before she disappeared into the complex. Sighing, he went inside the house and joined in on Jesse and Leon playing video games.

The next evening, Vince was wearing jeans and an actual shirt compared to his usual tanks. He grabbed a coat that Letty had gotten him for Christmas a year ago but never wore until now. Guess he didn't have a reason, since Los Angeles was never that cold. He walked out of his room and eventually found everyone lounging about in the living room. He sighed as he walked to the coffee table and grabbed his car keys.

Letty had looked over and saw how dressed up he was. It wasn't his usual attire, so she couldn't help but ask, "Where are you going?" She smirked.

Vince looked at her but quickly glanced over to see everyone was now looking at him. He simply replied, "Out." He turned and left without wanting to hear another question.

"What's up with him?" Dom watched him leave and wondered what was going on.

"He's got a date." Jesse said simple-minded as he continued to watch the movie from his spot on the couch.

Dom looked at his younger friend. "With who?"

Jesse grinned and shrugged. "Probably that chick I saw him ogling at a couple of weeks ago." He looked over to Dom and then went back to watching the movie.

Vince walked over to the garden and arrived just as Mary was walking out of the complex and into the garden. He saw her wearing skin-tight jeans and a nice floral high halter neck top. Her hair was straightened and her make up was light. Vince thought he was seeing an angel and couldn't help feel his stomach flopping around.

Mary saw him and thought that he cleaned up nice given the fact that his facial hair still made him look a bit scrubby. Yet, she liked it on him. They greeted each other before proceeding to Vince's car. Mary then knew he was a racer but she wasn't going to hold it against him since he drove with carefulness. They got to the coffee shop and found a spot to sit at. Ordering a coffee and pastries, they stared at each other before Vince asked how her day was. Happily, Mary told him and enjoyed talking to him about her work. She asked him about his and listened as Vince was so infatuated with his work. Their conversation dragged out and went past their jobs. They discussed childhoods, best friends and even exchanged their scars' stories.

Vince learned that her scar was caused by her breaking the window on accident and her forearm got nipped by a broken piece. She told him that she didn't feel a thing because all she really remembered was blood dripping down her arm. An urge to want to touch the sensitive skin went through him as he listened carefully. However, it was gone when she asked him about any scars he had. He told one about how he was wounded by a little punk who was being initiated into his gang. It was a knife to his thigh but it wasn't too deep because Vince fought him off.

Their conversation switched to their interests as they left the café and took a stroll down the avenue. They seemed to enjoy each others' company because even when they had their silent moments, it didn't feel awkward. Joined by the hand, they slowly returned to Vince's car. He drove them back to their neighborhood. It was close to midnight when he pulled into the driveway but he had walked her home. She was now wearing his coat since it was a cold night.

At her doorstep, she faced him and smiled. "That was fun. Thank you for the coffee." She took off his coat and handed it back to him.

"Anytime." He smirked and held it in his hand as he continued to look at her. Part of him didn't want to end the night but he knew she had to be up early.

"I better get inside before I catch a cold." She fished out her keys and grinned.

Vince nodded and then asked, "Can I see you again?" He said as he was nervous but more excited on seeing her again.

She looked up to him and nodded. "Yeah." Mary wasn't worried about his lifestyle. He was different and she enjoyed different. Besides, something inside her, told her, he would give her an adventure that would be marked with her forever. Stepping over to him, she kissed his cheek and smiled sweetly. "Call me."

Vince nodded as he pocketed his hand and held onto the piece of paper with her number. She had given it to him at the coffee shop. "Tomorrow, once I'm off work." He said knowing that would be the best time to catch her since he worked and she bound to be off by then.

"That's fine. I'll be waiting." She got her door opened and walked in. Turning, she waved to him as she watched him walk away.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This next chapter contains sexual content, if you're underage, please skip this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Over the next weeks while race wars was coming up, Vince spent most of his nights with Mary. They had dinner, took walks and even had drinks at the café again because Mary didn't like drinking alcohol. Vince didn't mind, he drank coffee as they talked about different topics. He told her about the team, however, neglected to mention about the little trouble they were causing with the freight trucks. In his mind, he didn't want her getting into trouble. Besides, there was one last heist and after that it would be all done, like Dom had told him.

On the night before race wars, Vince had finished packing up with the team. He had called Mary and she was at home, cleaning. He felt like seeing her before he left for the weekend, so he headed over to her place. He had invited her to the event but her job didn't allow her to take it off. On his way over, he heard the guys teasing him but he flipped them the finger before he disappeared into the apartment complex. As he was taking the stairs up to the second floor, he found her standing in her doorway talking to her gay neighbor. The neighbor looked over and grinned. He waved to her before he walked away with a sway. Mary told him bye and to tell her how his dinner goes. Looking back over, she grinned at Vince.

"Hi," He said as he stepped over and kissed her cheek.

"Hey." Mary replied as she pulled him into her apartment. She closed the door behind him and let him look at her one-bedroom apartment for the first time. "What anything to drink?" She asked him as she walked through the little dining/living room area over to the kitchen.

"I'll take whatever you got." Vince said as he saw the little details that make the place hers. From the suede couch, the little dining table that could sit four and even the entertainment stand that held her television and her stereo, which was on and playing music. Looking over to her, he saw her walking over to him with a classic Coca-Cola bottle. She had the top opened and gave it to him. "Something smells good." He took it and drank some.

Grinning, she looked at him knowing he would be hungry. "It was just chicken and mashed potatoes. I still have some. You want some?" He nodded his answer and she walked back to her kitchen. Dressed in a long plaid shirt and short shorts, that the shirt completely covered, her legs looked longer for her 5'1'' height. Her auburn hair was down, giving Vince the impression that she had been relaxing on her day off and lounging about in her small apartment.

Following her to the kitchen, he stood leaning against the counter by the sink as she swayed to the music. Serving him a plate of her leftovers, she heated it up for him and then grabbed her own soda bottle.

"You look...good." Vince said as he continued to watch her move her hips to the European pop music. He could hear the guitar part in it and smirked as she danced more and more.

Looking over her shoulder, she grinned. Twirling around, she moved over to him and dance against him as if they were in a club. Taking hold of his hand, she pulled him away from the counter. "Dance with me." Vince reluctantly pushed away from the counter. He didn't dance but he let her wrap his arms around her. Grinning, he enjoyed this tender moment of them. Remembering, that she had been wanting to go out dancing, he planned to take her once he came back from the weekend.

Her small frame against him, made his body react. He let her sway and then turn around. Her butt gently brushed against his crotch as she let the music take cover. Vince buried his face in her neck while wrapping his arms around her. Mary exposed more of her neck letting him lay small kisses. She smiled as she sang and then heard the microwave go off. Turning her face to let him know his food was ready. She was surprised with his lips touching hers.

Both froze in time as their lips touched. It was soft first but then it got slightly passionate. Pulling away for air, she grinned. Breathless, she looked into his blue eyes. "What's that for?"

"Been wanting to do that." He grinned back and then looked into her chocolate eyes. Suddenly, the thought of her not liking it came to his head. She wasn't the type to kiss like that but each time he got to spend with her, she was letting him do more and more. "Didn't like it?" He asked her softly.

She turned to face him and then caressed his bearded cheek. "Just surprised me." She licked her lips.

"Sorry." He leaned into her touch.

"Don't be." She leaned up and grazed his lips with hers. "But you know I'm really not that kind of girl, you know to um..." she had bad relationships who always wanted sex before a real relationship. However, she sensed something different in Vince. He was so attracting and gentle with her; it drove her crazy with passion.

He cupped her face and nodded. "I don't want you to be either." He honestly admired her for that. Normally, he would have slept with his new love conquest by now but she was different. He would take things as slow as she wanted.

Continuing to look at him, she got lost in his stare. Her breathing caught and needed to feel his lips again. They were so soft and his beard only added to the sensation. Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips against his and ran her fingers in his hair. Instantly, she pulled away and blushed. "Sorry, I uh..."

Vince smirked and then kissed her lips. Lowering his voice, he caressed her right cheek. "You smell good and taste good too." He licked his lips before felt her sighed happily.

Looking at each other, they heard the stereo stop playing music completely, knowing the CD had finished. Not another moment passed, when Mary pulled him to her and kissed him feverishly. Her arms went around his neck while his hands positioned themselves at her hips.

Walking out of the kitchen area, Mary took him through the living room and then over into her bedroom. In her bedroom, they quickly shed clothes. Once both nude, Vince took his time to touch and caress her soft caramel skin. His lips brushed against her shoulders and collar-bone as he laid her down on her bed.

Holding himself up on his hands, he positioned himself between her legs. Their lips found each other again and passionately let each other know how much they wanted each other. When the urge to wait could no longer subdue, they held each other until their knuckles turned white and red.

During his penetration, Mary tossed her head back against the comforter. She felt like the fire inside her burned more the more he pushed."Oh god." She moaned and pressed her fingers against his broad shoulders. They kissed again until his face buried into her the crook of her neck. "Tell me...Vince." She said breathlessly.

"What?" He gently paced himself as he did everything in his power to last. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the feeling of her tight pussy. Grazing his fingers up her thigh, he felt her wrap her legs around him. He pushed deeper and earned a gasp from her.

"Tell me how much you want me. Just talk to me." She moaned and then nibbled on his ear. She sucked on his earlobe and heard him groan. She closed her eyes and then felt herself being moved.

"I want you badly." He moved his face and kissed her passionately as he rolled them over. Positioned her on top, he let Mary set the rhythm. "God, you're beautiful. So soft and warm." He cupped her C-cup breasts. He teased her nipples and then slid his hands down to her hips. Shutting his eyes, he let her bring against him harder. "Shit, and so fucking wet."

Mary, stabled herself against his chest as she rode him deeper. Feeling her climax nearing, she felt him pick up the pace. Bit her lips, she slammed against his member with each thrust. "Yes!" She shouted as she rode out her first orgasm.

Vince let her ride it as he continued to push into her. Throwing his head back, he still held back from coming. Opening his eyes, he watched her face, her shoulders and whole body blush pink. Licking his lips, he looked up into her eyes. "I've wanted you since the first day I saw you in the garden."

Mary pushed her hair away from her face as she leaned down and kissed his chest. "You feel so good." She kissed her way up until they kissed passionately. Their tongues danced and their breath escaped until Vince couldn't hold it any longer. Mary pressed him further into the bed as he growled out his release.

Vince rode it out as his shoulder and neck turned red. It had been a long time since he felt that satisfaction. It was bliss and didn't want it to end. He looked at her with admiration and brought her closer to him. He kissed her again. "My beautiful Mary."

She giggled and kissed him back. They wrapped their arms around each other as they laid soft kisses against their lips. Afterward, Mary rolled off him and then cuddled up to his side. Laying an arm around his waist, she laid her head on his bicep while his arm wrapped around her. They laid on her bed, silent as they enjoyed their time in silence.

No longer wanting to stay silent, Mary turned her head and kissed his tattooed shoulder. "Did you really mean it?"

Vince looked over to her and smirked as she paid attention to his tattoo. "Mean what?"

Looking over to him, she grinned. "What you said?"

"Every word." He caressed her cheek again then kissed her lips. He then brushed her hair behind her ear.

She grinned and then couldn't help but think out loud. "You know I'm a bit crazy."

"What?" Raising an eyebrow, he wondered what she meant by that. Hoping that she wasn't a psycho, he waited for her response.

She saw the look on his face and giggled a bit. "I'm crazy for wanting you again. I mean...I want you to stay. Here. Stay forever even." she bit the corner of her lip and watched for his reaction.

He blinked and then took a deep breath. She wanted him and he never had someone want him that much. Smirking, he shook his head. "You're not crazy. I want to stay too." He said with all his heart.

Smiling bigger, she leaned up and kissed him with passion. "Maybe once you come back from race wars, you can come back here." She said, wanting him to spend more time with him.

"I'd like that."

They kissed again until the urge to have each other again. The next round was a different position. They made love until sleep invaded their bodies. Vince didn't go home that night as he was happy where he was. Curled up with Mary, they slept through the night until morning came. Mary was the first to wake up as she went around to get ready for work. Vince woke up and surprised her as she was in the shower. Sharing the water, they slipped in a quickie before they dressed. Reheating the food again, Vince ate her leftovers as Mary had a bowl of cereal.

Once the clock struck nine, Vince knew it was time to leave. Looking at her, they walked out of her apartment. "Well time to face the world." She told him as they stood by her car.

Vince nodded and kissed her. "Yeah, want to go meet the team before I leave?"

Mary looked at him and smiled. She was going to meet his family after several weeks of them dating. She had seen them from afar but never face to face. "I'd love to." She took his hand and they walked over to the Toretto's driveway, where Leon and Jesse were putting bags in cars. As she met the team, Mary stole glances at him. Sadly, it would be the last time she would see him that way.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: this next chapter is more based on Mary's world since we all know what happens with first movie. Hope you all enjoy.**

It had been just a day since they saw each other and Mary was missing Vince terribly. She thought about him between helping patients and felt butterflies in her stomach. He made her feel like she was flying when he was with her and she loved that feeling. When it was time to go home, Mary couldn't help but glance over to his house. Something in her hoped he would return already but it was barely Saturday evening and he wouldn't return until the next night. Once in her cozy apartment, she fell asleep with thoughts of Vince and their lovemaking.

By the following day, Mary was already half way through her shift. She was glad she worked mornings on Sundays because she was out by four. She was excited because by nightfall she would see Vince, except first she had to get through work and her quick check up. In the exam room, she was busy with a heart patient that came to the emergency room. Checking his pulses with her stethoscope, she asked her older patient, "So how are you doing with the new medication?"

The old man was entering his mid sixties and when he had a little episode, his wife had made him come get checked out. "I'm doing good, thanks for asking Mary." He grinned at her.

Mary smiled at him. She knew him for a good three months and always insisted that she or Dr. Brown checked him out. "That's good. You just take it easy. With the new medication it will make you drowsy and to refrain from overdoing any type of exercising." She told him as she gave him his refill on the medication. She made sure he had the prescription that Dr. Brown had given him. Afterward, she walked him out of the room and waved when they went different ways.

At the nurses' desk, Mary's fellow nurse smiled at Mary. "You know, you do great with the heart problem patients." Nurse Lori said as she filled out her own patient's file to give to the doctor.

"Yeah, well I know how it feels to be in their shoes." Mary sighed as she took a deep breath. It appeared the medication she took after breakfast was having less affect, which meant it close to taking it again. Walking around to sit down and get her purse, Mary didn't see Lori watching her. Everyone on the floor knew Mary had Coronary Artery Disease. Mary didn't mind them knowing because they treated her the same as everyone else.

Once she took her medication, Mary grinned at Lori and continued to fill out a commentary for the doctor on the older man's file. "How did your appointment go?" Lori asked.

"I haven't had it yet. I'm heading over there once my shift is over."

"Think there will be any new news of getting the replacement?" Lori had found out about Mary's condition after she nagged Mary to drink during their first outing. She felt horrible afterward for trying to get Mary to drink yet it didn't bother Mary.

Mary sighed and then shrugged. "There hasn't been a match. I'm AB negative and there's a low percent of those who have the same blood type." She had been diagnosed at the age of sixteen but she was controlling it with medication until she turned twenty. However, when Mary got her first heart attack, it was because she found her then-boyfriend cheating. Things went downhill from that and caused her condition to progress as blood clot happened during a transfusion the next year.

Lori tried to cheer her up and keep Mary's hopes up. "Well there will be a match soon. It's been a good couple of weeks that you have done well without coming in for a random check."

Mary grinned as her mind went to Vince. "That's because I've kept up with the meds and living my life, like it's the last day."

"With that guy, Vince, you mentioned?" Lori caught the color rush to Mary's cheek and grinned bigger.

"Yes."

Wiggling her eyebrows, Lori then asked, "So when are you seeing him again?"

"When he comes back from his family trip." Mary and Lori smiled and then let out a chuckle, Mary changed the subject before eavesdropping ears came around. "So who's next?"

Lori put her files in the outgoing boxes and then picked up other files. Handing one to Mary, she looked over to the note on Mary's file. "Looks like Dr. Richards needs your assistance with his patient. They need blood work."

Mary sighed and nodded. Mary didn't like Dr. Richards much because he was a doctor that was impossible to work with. Heading over to the patients that were checked in, she picked up the little test tubes and a needle. "Talk to you on my next break. Bye Lori."

When her shift was over, Mary headed straight to her appointment. Her results came back good but she and Dr. Taylor knew it would be way better if they had that replacement. When Mary was on route to the emergency floor to see Lori, a small crowd of nurses and emergency staff bursting through the emergency doors. "Clear out the way! Patient coming through!" They shouted as they rushed the gurney down the hall. Mary was stood aside near the nurses' desk.

Soon, Dr. Brown came over from the desk and began asking the emergency helicopter EMTs. "What do we got?"

"Trauma Victim. Got a real deep laceration to his right arm with arterial bleeding. He's got a shotgun wound near his left rank. We got him to stabilize from his shock," said the dark haired one said.

Dr. Brown rushed down with them and demanded the nurses on staff even Mary, who had clocked back in to help. "Alright, let's get him into the exam room and on the medic bed."

When Mary came in after washing her hands, she paused as they moved him from gurney to the medic bed. "Vince?"

Vince looked over and reached for her. "Maaarry!" He was in and out of consciousness so what he could make out was somewhat blurry except her face. He screamed in pain as Dr. Brown applied pressure and turned his attention to the ceiling.

Frozen in shock, Mary watched Vince in agony. "Nurse Ruiz." She heard Dr. Brown calling her as the other nurses moved around him. "Did you hear me, Nurse Ruiz?" The doctor continued to call to her.

Blinking herself out of her state, Mary looked at the doctor. "Dr. Brown, I...know him."

Without pausing his attempts to stop the bleeding, he harshly spoke to her. "You know the rules. Get Nurse Lamb in here!" He said as Vince was hooked up to monitors.

By then, the tall dark blonde haired nurse came in and gently ushered Mary out of the exam room. "Come on Mary."

Mary reluctantly turned but when she did, she heard Vince shout for her. "MARY!" Looking over her shoulder, Mary worried about him and what had happened.

"Strap him in!" Was the last thing she heard before the doors slammed closed behind her.

About two hours later, Mary was sitting in the waiting room. Her thoughts went to the look on Vince pain-filled face. She couldn't believe she stood there in shock but she wasn't expecting to see him until later and especially not covered in blood.

"Here you go Mary. Drink up some tea." Lori had brought over a small white paper cup. She sat down and watched as Mary slowly took it.

"Thanks." Mary didn't feel like drinking it but she took it anyway to be polite.

Lori had found Mary standing outside of the exam room and was filled in what happened on the way to the waiting room. Keeping from frowning, she rubbed Mary's back. "He's going to be okay." Mary sighed and nodded. She just worried since Vince had been in there for almost a good two hours.

"Clear out the way! We got a trauma victim. We need a room!" They said as other EMTs had ushered another victim through the hallway and entered the emergency area. Mary glanced up and caught the profile of the patient's face. She frowned even more and knew it was getting worse.

Meanwhile, Dr. Johnson rushed over and helped pump the air mask to get their patient to regain consciousness. "What happened?"

"Male. About 20 years of age. Shot right outside his home. Probably gang related." The bald paramedic said as he pushed the gurney down the hall passed the exam rooms and into the operating room.

Back in the waiting room, Lori frowned as Mary looked like she saw a ghost. "Mary? Are you okay?"

"I..." Mary took a deep breath and placed a hand at over her heart. She felt a tugging and it caused her pain.

Lori got off her seat and squatted in front of Mary's feet. "Easy. You're just tired. If you want, go get some rest in the break room. I'll come get you if I hear any news." Lori said as she urged Mary to drink the tea.

Mary slowly drank some and it calmed her down. Feeling okay, she looked at Lori. "Yeah..." They both stood and Lori walked with Mary to the locker/break room. Once inside, Mary went over to the couch and was glad no one was in there. She laid down and stared at the ceiling. Her tea was already trashed but she didn't care. Her eyes closed and they didn't reopen until she felt herself being gently shaken.

"Mariana?" Looking over, Mary focused on her doctor's face. Her excited face, told Mary there was some good news. Dr. Esther looked at Mary before saying, "We found a match." Mary blinked and hoped she heard right. There was finally match and it meant that she would have to be under the knife any minute.

to be continued...

(sorry for the long delay. life is taking too much of my time. lol)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Six hours later, Vince woke up groggy. He had gone into surgery to get the bullet out that was embedded inside him. His forearm was stitched up and put in a sling, leaving him in the recovery floor. He could hear someone in the room and his thoughts went to Mary. She was the last thing he remembered before the doctor and nurses strapped him in and he lost consciousness due to the anesthesia. "Mary?" He lifted his head from the pillow.

Immediately, Nurse Lamb came over to him and stopped him from moving. "Easy there, buddy." She had been told to keep a good eye on him on behalf on Mary. She adjusted the blanket over his waist and then checked his IV bags.

"Where's Mary?" Vince looked up at her and felt sleepy again.

"She isn't available right now."

Even when he was feeling sleepy and numb, he could tell the nurse wasn't telling him something. Looking over to the open door, he called out for Mary, hoping she was outside. "Mary?"

The tall curvy nurse held back from smirking as she thought he looked so cute trying to get Mary to come to him. But, it was true, Mary was still in surgery and Nurse Lamb didn't want her patient to worry just yet. "Relax. You're heavily medicated. Once you've rested, you can ask all the questions you want." She grinned him and then watched him put his head on the pillow. He fell asleep quick and she made sure he wouldn't wake up before leaving.

Meanwhile, out in the waiting room, Mia was sitting alone. She arrived on the ambulance with Jesse but she shortly received bad news of his passing. Silently crying, she listened to what the doctor told her and didn't put up a fight with Jesse's last wishes. Before the doctor could leave, she asked about Vince and was now waiting for him to wake up. Glancing at the clock, she bit her nails but was interrupted when she heard Leon's voice. "Mia?"

Mia immediately stood up and rushed to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she softly cried. "Jesse didn't make it."

Leon frowned and felt a pinch at his heart. He hugged Mia back as he couldn't believe Jesse was gone. They had gone through so much in the past couple of hours, he didn't expect Jesse to get hurt. Standing in the middle of the room, they kept hugging until Mia pulled away. Wiping her tears, Leon watched her and softly asked about their other teammate. "What about Vince?"

Mia nodding and sighed. "He's okay. Doctor said he should be awake in a couple of hours." She couldn't help but frown and then her eyes filled with tears again. "Oh, Leon."

Leon wrapped her in his arms like a big protective brother. "It's gonna be okay, Mia." He rubbed her back and kissed her hair. "I'll take care of you." He said softly into her ear. He knew he would step up for her since Dom was now gone and Vince was unavailable.

Placing her head on his shoulder, she sighed and then asked him, "Is Letty okay?"

"Yeah, they left straight from the garage." He glanced around to see other people coming in and out of the place. Seeing a little boy wearing a beanie in a wheelchair, made Leon think of his best friend. "Can we see Jesse?"

Pulling away again, they slowly sat down on the couch by the corner of the room. "Only after they finished donating his parts," She replied.

Shocked to hear that, Leon looked at her. "There just going to cut him up just like that?"

Mia sighed and knew Leon didn't know. "It's what Jesse wanted, Leon. The doctor said Jesse was a donor." She saw him process the information and watched him lean back on the couch.

Running a hand over his face, Leon knew Jesse wanted to give back to the world. That boy was an angel, he thought as he sat there a little longer. A few minutes later, Mia patted his leg. "Why don't we go see if we can see Vince now?" She stood up and then walked side by side with Leon. Their family had became small in just a few hours and knew they had to be strong for each other now.

By Monday morning, Vince woke up feeling less numb but still a bit groggy. He turned to see a different nurse checking up on him. Sweetly, she smiled at him and nodded towards the chairs next to his bed. "Good morning, Mr. Barlow. You have visitors."

Vince turned his head slowly and grinned softly. "Hey Mia. Leon."

Mia and Leon stood up and moved closer to him. "Hey, man." Leon clapped hands with Vince's good hand.

Mia was so happy to see Vince awake and pulling through. "How you feeling?" She asked him, knowing he was going to be in pain for the next couple of weeks.

"I feel...like shit." He said groaning as he wanted to sit but couldn't.

"That's pretty much how you're going to feel for a couple of days as you recover." The nurse commented as she adjusted his IV bags and then moved his bed up a little without hurting him.

Looking at the nurse, he waited for her to finish. Once she locked eyes with him, he looked as serious as he could. "Where's Mary?" He wanted to see her, he wondered why she wasn't there.

"Nurse Mary?" She asked, knowing that there was only one Mary she knew and he was a special patient since they were all keeping an eye on him for her. "Like you were told before, she's not exactly available right now."

Vince frowned and hoped seeing him like she did, didn't make her run away. He wouldn't blame her but he wanted to at least explain to her. Unless, the cops already got to her. "Why not? I saw her in the emergency room." He sprung forward to get out bed. He wanted to find Mary but Leon and the nurse forced him back against the bed.

"Easy, there Tiger. You'll get to see her once the doctor says you can get out of bed." She couldn't believe why Mary was so intriguing to him but all the nurses liked the girl, so they didn't mind checking in on him. After Vince was settled in, she sighed and grinned softly. "For now, relax. I'm gonna go get you some water." She turned and left before he could ask anything else.

When she was gone, Vince push the blankets off with his good arm and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Mia went around the other side and stopped him. "V, she just told you to relax. Stay in bed." With Leon's help, Mia got Vince back in bed.

Vince gave up since he still felt weak. Looking at his family, he pleaded. "Please, go get Mary."

"V, we don't know where to even look." Mia replied as she was clueless as to why that woman was his so important right now. She then saw it in his eyes, Vince was in love and wanted to see her.

Looking from one to the other, he quickly gave them information. "She works here. If she's not here, find her at home. Her apartment number is..." He put his head back on the pillow as he felt a little sting on his side. Taking a deep breath, he finished his sentence. "Her apartment number is 22B."

Leon patted Vince's shoulder and knew that the least he could do was go look. "Alright, I'll go see what I can get out of the nurses." He grinned at his other best friend.

"Thanks, Leon." Vince said with satisfaction. He watched Leon step out of the room and then watched as Mia tucked the blanket around his legs. He knew she was awfully quiet. Then it hit him, that Dom nor Letty was around which meant two options; jail or Mexico. "Dom?" He asked Mia. Her eyes made contact with him and he knew he wasn't arrested. He then had to ask about Letty. "With Letty?" Mia nodded her answer. Vince looked up the ceiling and held back from getting upset. "It's for the best. Buster was going to turn us in anyway."

Mia then snapped back, "Well he didn't. The cops did come by. Brian told them your wounds were inflicted because of self defense." She saw him look back at her in shock. She sat down on the edge of the bed and felt a bit glad. "He didn't turn the team in, V."

Surprised, Vince sat there looking at her, hoping he heard right. Blinking a couple of times, he processed everything. Before he could say anything, there was a gentle tap at the door. They both looked over to see a different nurse standing there with a glass of water.

"Vincent Barlow?" Lori stepped in and walked over to him.

"Yeah?" Vince wondered who she was. Lori was taller than Mary and had light brown hair. Her skin tone was a light tanned but it was clear she was more white and Latin.

Smiling, she set the glass by the nightstand. "I'm Nurse Lori. Mary's friend and coworker."

Hearing her name, Vince dropped everything else, even his anger was gone. "Where is she?" He said a little roughly.

Lori glanced over to Mia and then relied the information, Mary allowed her to say. "She's recovering from her surgery she had about a couple of hours ago. She wanted me to check on you."

Fear, worry and confusion filled Vince's mind. Searching around her, part of him hoped Mary was fooling around but the look on Lori's face told him she was speaking the truth. "Surgery? What happened?" He asked wanting to know everything.


End file.
